Harrison Chase
Harrison Chase, often referred to as Chase, is a homicide detective for the Port Charles Police Department. He moved to Port Charles in early 2018 for a fresh start on a new police force after he had gotten into some trouble on a case in Florida. He is the half-brother of Hamilton Finn and is currently dating Willow Tait. Recruited to the PCPD Chase came to Port Charles to replace the late Nathan West as Dante Falconeri's partner. The two did not initially hit it off, but eventually came around to each other. When Dante left the PCPD, Chase continued working in the homicide division with Valerie Spencer as his new partner. Part of the reason why he chose Port Charles of all places was due to his connections to current residents. Although they never had the chance to build a brotherly connection, Chase was revealed to be the younger half-brother of Doctor Hamilton Finn. He also had previously dated Nelle Benson when he lived in Florida. Having been manipulated by her, Chase was determined to bring Nelle to justice, and was part of a sting organization to catch Nelle doing illegal activities. This was successful in some respects, but backfired when Nelle and Michael Corinthos got into a car accident, resulting in the premature birth of their son Jonah. Nelle was able to swap Jonah for Wiley Jones Cooper, tricking everyone into believing that Jonah has died shortly after birth. Chase still feels responsible for the car accident and its consequences. In December of 2018, Chase started dating Wiley's biological mother, Willow Tait. This put Chase directly in Shiloh's path, as well as his Dawn of Day cult, as Shiloh had previously taken advantage of Willow and sexually assaulted her. Chase vowed to protect Willow from Shiloh and worked to put the man behind bars. After Shiloh's arrest and conviction, both Chase and Willow have planned to look forward without that weight on their shoulders. A Fresh Start In August 2019, Chase asked Willow to move in with him. It was a heartfelt attempt at a new beginning for the both of them after the fallout of Shiloh and Dawn of Day. Willow accepted his offer, and she officially moved into his apartment on Hyde Street in early September. Personality Chase is hardworking and loyal. He has an innate sense of right and wrong which serves him well in his work with the PCPD. After having been so easily manipulated by Nelle Benson early in his career as a detective, he has become more suspicious of the way people operate. In spite of this, he is still willing to give people the benefit of the doubt as well as try to see both sides of every story. He sometimes carries the results of cases with him, which at one point built up resentment and guilt he had to learn how to let go of. He is fiercely protective of the people he loves and is dedicated to keeping the citizens of Port Charles safe. Important Relationships * Hamilton Finn: His older brother. They have gotten closer since both of them are now in Port Charles, despite their age gap and obvious differences. * Willow Tait: The woman he loves. He has protected her from those who wish to harm her and recently asked her to move in with him. Crimes Committed * Threatened to kill Shiloh in defense of Willow Health and Vitals * Assaulted by Nelle Benson * Assaulted by Franco * Nearly attacked by Ryan Chamberlain